Yugioh Plays D&D
by Gpiggyking
Summary: A fic where characters from multiple Animes play D&D. Put under YGO because more characters from it.
1. Invites

Gpiggyking: A new ficcy! Yay! Yami GPK: Blah, blah. Extremely Strange Guinea Pig: Do I get to be in this one? GPK: Yes. ESGP: Hooray! Yami GPK: So what is this useless fic about? GPK: D&D ESGP: Yay! Dice! GPK: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Dungeons and Dragons, or any other copyrighted material in this fic. ESGP: So don't sue! Yami GPK: Shut up and write you lazy fools! GPK: On with the show! ******* In the Huge Mansion at the Anime Universal Crossroads******** Me: Morris, I'm going out. ESGP: Stop calling me by my old name. That was when I was human, but now I'm a reincarnate so call me by my new name, Drake. Me: Not a bad name. Drake: It's the only thing I got to choose when I became a reincarnate. Me: So you didn't choose to be a four and a half foot tall, half-human, half-guinea pig? Drake: Yup. I didn't get to choose what I was a reincarnate of either. Me: So what are you a reincarnate of? Drake: ¼ curiosity, ½ quirkiness, 1/8 luck, 1/16 hope, 1/32 skill, and 1/32 humor. Me: Aha. Well I'm visiting the DBZ region for Thanksgiving and I won't be back for a week. You can have guests over, but only 12 of them. There's money and emergency numbers on the fridge. Your credit card should be in your wallet. Drake: Yup, it is. Have a nice holiday. Me: See you later, Drake. Walks out door Drake: I can have guests! Hmm. Who to have and what to do. I know, I'll have a D&D fest. Now, who to invite? Drake, a.k.a Extremely Strange Guinea Pig, Set to work on a list of people to invite. His final list looked like this:  
  
Name Anime Reason to invite. Yami YGO He is the king of games. Otogi YGO He is good with dice. Yugi YGO He is as short as me. Mai YGO She's pretty. Joey YGO I just felt like it. Seto YGO He hates Yami. Ash Pokemon Cause Pikachu is awesome. Duo GW He is awesome. Ryou YGO I like him. Bakura YGO I gotta have one evil person. Jim Outlaw Star The boy's a genius. Hamtaro Hamtaro Us furry critters have to look out for each other.  
  
Drake: Okay, that fills out the list. Time to make phone calls. First Hamtaro. Picks up phone Lets see. 1-334-569-7802 phone rings *********************In Hamtaro's Cage************************* Hamtaro's Cell phone: Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Hamtaro:picks up cell phone Ham-ha! Drake: Hello Hamtaro, this is Drake. Hamtaro: Hi Drake. So, wazzup? Drake: I was wondering if you'd like to come over to the mansion and play some D&D for a week. Hamtaro: Since Laura left with her family for a couple weeks, I'd be glad to. Drake: Gotta go ham-dude. Hamtaro: See ya!hangs up cell phone Better grab my dice and get going.Grabs backpack out of cage and starts running toward the mansion *************Gene Starwind's Apartment/Workshop.**************** Phone: BEEP! BEEP! Jim:picks up phone Hello? Drake: Hi Jimmy-boy! Jim: Hey Drake, what's happening? Drake: Wondering if you'd like to come over to the mansion and play D&D for a week. Jim: Sure. I'll be over in a couple hours. Drake: See you then Jim. Jim: See ya. hangs up phone ***********************Ryou Bakura's House.******************** Phone: Ring. Ring. Ryou: Hello. Bakura residence. This is Ryou speaking. Drake: Hiya Ryou. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to the mansion for a week to play D&D? Ryou: Sure. Drake: Bring your Yami to. Ryou: Sure. Well I have to go now. G'bye. Drake: Bye. Ryou: hangs up phone Bakura! Come on. We're going somewhere. Bakura: Fine. But we're taking my new car. Ryou: mumbles the one you stole. Bakura: Let's go. ********************Duo Maxwell's Apartment******************** Phone: Ring-a-ling. Duo: picks up phone Hello? Drake: Hi Duo. Want to come over to my place and play D&D for a week. Duo: Sure. I'll be over in a little bit. Drake: Bye! Duo: Bye.hangs up phone Time to go get a ship. ********************Viridian City Poke-center********************* Vid-phone: Ding-a-ling! Nurse Joy: Hello! Viridian City Poke-center. How may I help you? Drake: I'd like to speak to Ash. Nurse Joy: Just one momentsets phone down Ash! You have a phone call! Ash:picks up phone Hello? Drake: Hi Ash! I was wondering if you'd like to come on over to the mansion for a week to play D&D? Ash: I'll be there in a couple of hours. Drake: See you then! Ash: See you!hangs up phone Pidgeot go! Fly me to G-pig Mansion! ********************Kaiba Corp. Executive Office***************** Phone: Rii- Seto: picks up phone before the second ring Hello? Drake: Hello Seto Kaiba. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to G- pig Mansion to play D&D? Seto: For how long? Drake: A week. Seto: 'a whole week off of work' I'll be there Drake. Drake: See you soon. Seto: Byehangs up phone It's time to leave! ************************Mai's apartment************************ Phone: Ring. Ring. Ring-a-ling. Mai:picks up phone Hello? Drake: Hello Mai. I was wondering if you would like to join me and a few of my colleagues for a week of D&D. Mai: Sure Drake. Joey:in background Mai can we get back to what we were doing? Drake: Joey's there? Tell him he's coming too. Mai: I will. Goodbye. hangs up phone Joey: Yay! Now we can finish our game of Twister! ***********************Turtle Game Shop*********************** Phone: RING! RING! Yugi: Hello, Turtle Game Shop. How may I help you? Drake: Yugi, I wondered if you and Yami would like to come and play D&D at the mansion for a week? Yugi: Sounds like fun. See you in a couple of hours. Drake: See you! Yugi: hangs up phone C'mon Yami! Let's go! Yami: Fine, fine. **************************Otogi's House************************ Phone: Ring. Beep. Ring. Otogi: Hello? Drake: Hello Otogi. Want to come over to the mansion for a week and play D&D? Otogi: Sure. I'll see you in a while. Drake: Bye! Otogi: Bye.hangs up phoneTime to roll. *********************Back at the Mansion************************ Drake: setting up huge table Now time to go buy food. Goes to grocery store GPK: What a chapter. Sorry if it's long. ESGP: Wahoo! I get to go shopping! Yami GPK: Oh great. Seto: Until next time, good bye folks! 


	2. Shopping

GPK: The madness has already started in this insane fic. So just sit back and relax as my Yami says the disclaimer. Yami GPK: We don't own Yu-gi-oh or any other copyrighted material in this fic. ESGP: And if you forgot, my name is Drake. Seto: Can we start yet? GPK: Yes! Chapter 2: Shopping. *******At Incredibly Large Mansion at the Anime Crossroads*********** Drake: Now I need to go shopping, but which car to take? Looks at hundreds of cars, new, old, and fancy. I would take the Williams BMW Formula 1 racer, but it has no trunk space. I know, I'll take the Mustang!Hops in car and squeals tires Wahoo! Car: Vroom, Vroom. Drake:Driving car well over 100mph. What music to listen to? I know!Pulls out CD My classic rock mix! Puts CD in player, cranks up volume. Yay!! **********************In the skies of Kanto*********************** Ash& Pikachu: riding Pidgeot. Pikachu: Pika, pika pikapi? [how much longer Ash?] Ash: Maybe an hour. Pikachu: Pi, pika.[Oh, okay.] **********************The streets of Tokyo*********************** Hamtaro: riding Brandy Go little dog, go! Brandy: Woof! Ruff, bark! Hamtaro: That's right Brandy ^__^ *******************The streets of Hayphong 5********************* Jim:driving hover car Hover car:makes no noise. Jim:checks signs Good, I'm almost there! ***********The space outside of the United Earth Sphere************** Duo: Piloting space ship. Yeah! Reminds me of the good old days! Space Ship:engines roar Duo: Hmmm, time to kick it into afterburner modepresses some buttons. Wahoo! ***********************Seto Kaiba's Limo*********************** Seto: How did I get pulled into driving you all there? Yami: Yugi used his puppy dog eyes. Even I can't resist them. Bakura: That's because you're an old, decrepit pharaoh with no power. Ryou: Bakura, you've fallen to the "eyes" too. Bakura: mumbles something like 'foolish mortals Ryou: Grins smugly. Yugi: grins cutely Mai& Joey: making out Yami: I take it that they're an item now. Everyone but Mai& Joey: NSS! Yami: Whatever. Seto: Well, it looks like the puppy got a fox. *********************The "Grocery Store"************************ Drake:grabs one of those big cart things Now to shop! runs around grabbing food, pop, ice cream, etc. In short, party food. pulls up to cashier Cashier: All this and you didn't but a razor? Drake: Ha. Ha. Very funny. What's the total? Cashier: $726 and thirteen cents. Drake: Thirteen cents! OH MY GOD! Here you go, a nickel and eight pennies. Cashier: What about the $726? Drake: hands her his card Charge it! Cashier: slides card. Pushes buttons. Okay. Have a nice day! Drake: pushes cart thingy to his car and puts all the bags in the trunk. I've got an hour to get home. Better floor it!! Car: Sputter, vroom! ************************At the Mansion************************* Drake: Got here just in time. Now how to get these bags inside. I can't carry them all.sits and ponders for a moment. I know! I'll use my magic! pulls mug full of root beer out of his jacket. Ziggy zaggy, ziggy zaggy, OI, OI, OI! splashes root beer on ground. Root Beer: bubbles and hisses. Three shapes come out of the root beer puddle. Shapes: Hi! Drake: Servants, take all this food inside! Shapes: Yes sir!Take all the food to the kitchen and put it in the fridge or freezer. Drake: Now to get ready!goes up to his room. What to wear.how about that cloak I got for Christmas!puts on cloak and disappears. Woops, that's the one Harry sent me. digs around in closet Here it is!puts on black, Dracula style cloak. ************************Outside the mansion********************* Jim:in car Here it is! parks car and gets out. Drake: Jim! You're here! Come in. I need your help with something! Jim: Okay goes inside and helps Drake with huge table Doorbell: Ding-Dong! Drake: answers door Hi everyone! Everyone: Hi! Joey& Mai: Still making out. Drake: Well, I guess I'd better give you a tour of the house, so follow me. TBC GPK: Oooh! What will our D&D playing heroes have to face in the house! Only I know! ESGP: And me too. I live there too you know. Yami GPK: And I know whatever my hikari knows. Seto: asleep Yami: poking Seto with a stick this is fun! GPK: Well, see you all next time! 


	3. The Evil Stereo of DOOM!

GPK: Welcome back to this messed up fic. 1 review as of when I'm writing this chapter! Yahoo! Yami GPK: Surprised you got one. GPK: Back into your card! uses magic to return Yami GPK to blank card. ESGP: Playing duel monsters with GPK I play Tri-horned Dragon. There's nothing in your deck that can beat that. GPK: Oh but there is. I fuse Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to create Evil Yami from Hell!throws down card Yami GPK: pops out of card. kuso. GPK: Evil Yami, Attack!! ESGP: I lose. Just to let you know, we don't own any copyrighted material in this fic. GPK: And if you have any suggestions, review! ESGP: On with the fic! Chapter 3: Evil Stereo Of DOOM! *********************At the Mansion**************************** Drake: showing everyone the mansion. On the left is where you'll be sleeping. Arrange your own rooms. There are two beds in each room. Now to the haunted floor.walks up to floor 13. Everyone: follows. Joey: What exactly is it haunted with? Drake: Just wandering ghosts that needed a place to stay. And my pet kitty.  
  
Seto: Oooh, I bet the puppy's afraid of a little kitty. Reg. POV: Just then a huge, pure white tiger leapt upon Seto. Seto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Save me!! Joey: Who's afraid now, pennybags. POV: the tiger, satisfied with scaring Seto, leaps upon Joey. Joey: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEELLLLP ME! Seto: Why mutt? Drake: Bad Stripy! Down boy! Tiger: sits down Drake: Sorry, I haven't fed him in an hour. Joey and Seto: IT GETS THAT HUNGRY IN AN HOUR!! Drake: Yup. Now lets see, suitable food. I know! Meow Mix! Stripy, if you want Meow Mix, sing the song. Stripy the Tiger: Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, Meow, Meow! Drake: I'll translate! I want chicken, I want liver. Meow Mix, Meow Mix, please deliver! Seto: Okay.can we continue? Drake: Not until you meet my friend.walks over to book that reads DISCWORLD. Opens book. DEATH and DEATH of RATS: POP OUT OF BOOK. DEATH: DRAKE, WHY DID YOU CALL ME?  
  
Drake: You know Death, not everyone's as hard of hearing as you think. DEATH: SORRY, CAN'T HELP IT. IT'S THE WAY TERRY MADE ME. Drake: Okay. Everyone meet Death. He's the Grim Reaper. Everyone: (((O__O))) DEATH: HELLO! DEATH of RATS: SQUEAK! DEATH: WE MUST BE GOING NOW, RINCEWIND KEEPS ESCAPING ME. Drake: Bye! Now everyone, to the basement. Joey: I hope the basement's not as creepy as here. Drake: Oh yeah, I have to show you Middle Earth! Everyone: (((O__O))) MIDDLE EARTH?!? AS IN HOBBITS?!? Drake: No, hamsters. Follow megoes down a floor and opens elaborate oak door.Welcome to my room! POV: In Drake's room the are a bunch of colorful tubes all over, and a big colorful box in the corner. Joey: What's with the plumbing? Ryou: Joey, those are Habitrail Tubes. Joey: Oh. Drake: In the main cage you'll see four dwarf-hamsters. The black one is Frodo, the sandy one in Samwise, and the two gold ones are Pippin and Merry. Then in the tubes you'll see a gerbil, and three regular hamsters. The ruddy colored gerbil is Gimli. The gray hamster id Gandalf. The gold hamster is Aragorn, and the sandy one is Legolas. I had another gold colored one, named Boromir, but he died. Mai: How come you have the huge tubes, when you have tiny hamsters. Hamtaro: talking with Hamsters in cage Really! Sweet! Drake: I have bigger tubes because of my guinea pig. Ash: What's its name. Drake: points to black and chestnut colored guinea pig Balrog! Everyone: does anime fall, with a sweat-drop. Yugi: Umm, lets go to the basement. Yami's being affected by the cuteness of the small rodents. Yami: ^_^ So cute. Drake: Your right. Lets go before Bakura kills himself. Bakura: banging head against wall Too cute! Ryou: C'mon Bakura. We're leaving. Everyone: follows Drake into basement. Drake: Okay nobody open any boxes. Everyone: Why? Drake: Well the boxes insides are limitless planes, the black box is the shadow realm, the white box is heaven, and the red and black box is hell. Duo: Weird. Joey: playing with big stereo Hey, how come this thing won't turn on? Drake: Ahh! Don't touch that! Too late. Stereo: makes odd noises, then its speaker blows up POV: The stereo's speaker blows up, creating much smoke. From in the smoke a maniacal laugh is heard. Drake: Oh no. ***********************TBC********************************** GPK: Well another chapter down. Drake: Just who is in the smoke? Only time will tell. GPK: Well, see you later!! 


End file.
